Code: Forever Part ll
by spacebunny1224
Summary: Sequel to "Code: Forever" Better read the first one before reading this one, but its OxA and YxU, WxOC, and JxOC. Xana returns along with Jeremy, Hiroki stumbles upon Lyoko, Aelita has a sister,and the fight is on. Rated T for safety for fluff in later chapters ;P
1. Chapter 1

**Code: Forever Part ll**

**A/N: Surprise! For all those who read and liked the first one I have decided to make a sequel :P I have to say I am so embarrassed by the first one there were a lot of ways it could've been better and I'm shocked ppl liked it so much. I promise this one will be a lot better written. Anyway it's a year later from the events of the first one. Xana returns and so does Jeremy (I also promise he will not be such a mean person and more in character than the first one). Odd and Aelita are still together :) and so are Yumi and Ulrich and Aelita lives with her father again at the hermitage. Also William is still with Akiko my OC and since I adore Hiroki so much in the show I'm adding him in here as well along with a new OC. Ok enough babbling from me, on with the story!**

HPOV (Hiroki)

"Hiroki, can't we do something else? This place gives me the creeps," my friend Johnny complained as we walked inside the abandoned factory.

"Come on, where's your sense of adventure? Besides I'm sure I'll find a scoop for Milly's paper here. There has to be something cool here. Why else would my sister come here so much?" I answered.

"Speaking of Yumi, is she still-"he started to ask.

"Yes, she's still with Ulrich. How about I just let you know if they ever break up instead of you asking me the same question over and over," I rolled my eyes, "Cool! I love ropes!" I pulled on one to make sure it was sturdy before sliding down to the ground level.

"Well come on! Don't be a chicken!" I called up to Johnny.

"Ok, ok, I'm coming," he shut his eyes before slowly sliding down next to me.

"Hey look! An elevator, let's see where it goes," I ran inside.

"I don't know about this, what if the cables snap 'cause it's so old!" he said reluctantly coming inside.

I shook my head and hit the button. We went down and I was getting really excited about this. Milly would be crazy about me after this. I should've read my sister's diary a lot sooner. The elevator stopped in front of a really weird looking door and it opened.

"Wow!" Johnny and I said at the same time.

"This is too cool!" I said walking in. There was this huge computer.

"How do you turn it on?" Johnny examined it.

I shrugged, "I dunno, you're the computer expert."

"There must be an 'on' switch somewhere. Let's look down there," he pointed to a ladder and a hole in the floor.

I ran over to it and looked back at him, "You coming?"

"One sec, go ahead, I think it's already on," he sat in the big chair and touched a key on the keyboard and the screen lit up.

"I'm gonna see what's down there," I pointed down and jumped on the ladder.

"Ok. I'll stay up here and try to see what all this stuff means," he started typing.

I climbed down into this even weirder room. It had these huge wires from the ceiling and they were connected to three giant round things. I wondered what Yumi possibly did here. Was it an entrance to some other hideout? Or maybe something like the Chronicles of Narnia?

I peeked my head inside one them as the doors opened. Out of curiosity, I stepped inside.

"Johnny you've got to see this!" I called and then all of a sudden the doors shut me in. _Uh oh._

"Huh?" I tried to pry the doors open but they wouldn't budge and the there were strange noises and wind blowing in my face. "Johnny what did you do? Get me out of here!"

"Hiroki! I must've hit the wrong button. I can see you on the screen! I don't know how to stop whatever it's doing!" I heard his voice coming from nowhere and my feet were lifted off the ground.

I was scared and I covered my eyes thinking I was going to be dead in a minute when there was a flash of light. Then I felt myself falling and my butt hit something hard.

"Ouch," I opened my eyes and it looked like I was in a video game. I was on 3D looking ice which seemed to go on forever all around me and there was a dark blue sky. In the distance I could see a weird looking tower with white smoke around it.

"J-Johnny? Can you hear me? If you can go and get Yumi right now. Tell her what happened. I think I'm in a computer game!" I looked down at myself and I looked awesome.

I was wearing ninja clothes all black and had a belt with round objects on it, and a black mask on my eyes.

"I hear you! I'm talking to you on this headset thing. I think you've been somehow teleported inside a computer game. Just stay where you are, I'm going to find Yumi," I heard Johnny's voice from the sky but I didn't see him.

"Ok, hurry up will ya? I'm freaking out a little bit," I leaned against a mountain of ice. I noticed the tower in the distance changing colors now. The smoke was red. That's sure weird.

I decided to go check it out. Maybe it was the way back home. I started walking towards it.

YPOV

"I wonder where Hiroki is," I told Ulrich as we walked into the cafeteria. Usually my little brother was there bugging me about something, but I hadn't seen him all morning.

He chuckled, "He's probably around here somewhere, trying to get Milly to notice him."

When we stood in line getting our food, Jim came over to us.

"Stern, your father made it very clear you are not to speak to Ishiyama! I'm sorry but orders are orders. Separate!" he ordered and I sighed.

Ulrich glared at him but did as he was told and walked away to the back of the line. I smiled at him to let him know it was fine.

I got my food and sat at our usual table across from Odd and Aelita. Odd was stuffing his face of course and Aelita was just smiling adorably at him.

"Hey guys," I greeted, "How are you two this morning?" I glanced at Ulrich who sat a table by himself. Poor guy, not wonder he hated his dad so much. He wasn't allowed to hang out with any of us anymore, especially me. We still did hang out just away from the school. The teachers couldn't do anything about that.

"Hi,Yumi," Aelita smiled big at me. Ever since we got her father back, and her and Odd got together she practically oozed happy.

"Hey Yumi, guess what day it is!" Odd grinned stupidly.

I sighed, "It's Hump day."

"Woot Woot!" he said and Aelita laughed.

"Are you going to ask that every Wednesday?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"You bet I am!"

"Hey guys," William walked up with his tray and sat by me along with Akiko his on and off girlfriend.

"Hey guess what day it is!" Odd told them and they looked confused.

"Uh…Wednesday?" Akiko said puzzled.

"No it's Hump day!"

William, Odd, and Aelita laughed but Akiko and I just looked at him like he was an idiot.

"You're a dork," she said grinning.

"Eh you and Yumi just have no sense of humor," he crossed his arms.

"You do that every week!" Akiko complained.

"And it never gets old!" he grinned, "Besides, Aelita thinks I'm funny."

"Surprise, surprise," I chuckled, "Aelita laughs at all of them even if they suck just to make you feel good."

"She does not!"

"Odd, really. Love is blinding," I said grinning and Aelita blushed and looked down.

"Yumi! Yumi!" I heard Johnny's voice and feet running toward me, I turned around to see by brother's best friend running full speed looking scared out of his mind.

"Yumi! Yumi! You've got to come with me! Hiroki's in big trouble!" he said quickly grabbing my arm.

"Slow down, Johnny. What do you mean? Where is he?" I asked not sure if it was just another one of his stupid pranks.

"There's no time to explain! I think he's stuck inside a video game or something. We found this computer in this abandoned factory and we were messing with it and-" he started.

"Oh no! You didn't!" My blood ran cold. My little brother was on Lyoko all alone. I looked at my friends who had already heard and were standing up.

"There's no time to lose. We have to go to the factory. He shouldn't be in any danger but just in case we have to get him back as soon as possible," said Aelita, "You want me to contact my father?"

"No way. The less people who know the better. You can bring him back can't you?" I asked as I hurried to throw my tray away.

"Well yeah but it's been a year since we've had to deal with virtualizing anyone," she said, "I hope I still remember everything."

"I'm sure you'll do fine, princess," Odd said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"What's going on?" Ulrich came over.

"Hiroki is on Lyoko. We've gotta go get him quick," I told him.

"Ok. I'll meet you guys there," he said motioning toward Jim who was about to get up to yell at him again.

He walked away and the rest of us hurried outside.

"How did a 10 year old mange to virtualize Hiroki?" William asked as we headed for the passage in the woods.

"I have no idea," Aelita said, "He probably just hit the wrong button at the wrong time."

"It'll be just like old times," Odd said grinning.

"Hey! Wait up!" Johnny called from behind us.

"Johnny stay here," I stopped and glared at him, "We'll take it from here."

"But I wanna help!"

"You can't. It's dangerous. Just go back to school ok?" I told him before running after the others. I stopped when I saw them up ahead staring at something. I saw Odd step in front of Aelita in a protective stance and William pick up a large stick.

I came up behind them and saw what they were staring at. The school's groundskeeper stood in front of us with a rake looking evil and guarding the manhole.

"Is he…Xanafied?" I asked confused.

"Impossible," Aelita whispered, "My father made a program to destroy him."

"Looks like Xana survived somehow," said Akiko, "I'll distract him. You guys get to the factory."

"No _I'll _distract him," William said and Akiko glared at him.

"Will you stop trying to protect me from everything? I can take care of myself!" she snapped.

"We don't have any time to argue about it my little brother needs us!" I snapped at both of them, "Who cares who distracts him."

They both nodded and William took a step towards him. We all ran around them when he lunged for William and he was knocked to the ground by his stick. One by one we quickly climbed down and grabbed our dusty skateboards.

"I hope we're not too late. If Xana's back Hiroki is probably in a jam right now or worse," I said worried as we came to the end of the tunnel.

"Don't worry so much. We'll get him back," Aelita reassured, "On the other hand, how is Xana back? That's what I don't understand. Once we get Hiroki back and deactivate the tower we'll have to meet with my father and figure out a way to destroy him for good."

We skidded to a stop and I climbed up the ladder to the bridge. Odd, Aelita, and Akiko followed me up. We were about to put the cover back in place when we heard a "Hey!" Ulrich climbed out of the hole.

"Thought you'd start the party without me huh?" he smirked and I automatically blushed.

"It's a good thing you're here. Xana's back," Odd said as we all ran for the factory.

"What? But how?" he asked shocked.

"We don't know. But he's possessed the groundskeeper and William is keeping him busy. Probably not for long though, so we've got to hurry," Aelita answered before jumping on one of the ropes. And swinging down to the elevator.

"Wow. It's been a while since we've had to do this routine," said Odd before he swung down along with Akiko.

I grabbed a rope and Ulrich put a hand on me, "Hold on a sec."

"Ulrich there's no time to wait! Hiroki is-" I was cut off with a surprise kiss. I immediately blushed and so did he when he pulled back.

"For luck," he grinned, "Let's go." We swung down and got inside the elevator with the others. Akiko hit the button.

The door opened and for the first time in a year, we were inside the computer lab. Aelita and I ran over to look at the screen.

"Is he ok?" I asked worried and she nodded sitting in the swivel chair.

"He's been virtualized to the ice sector and he's near the activated tower. Hmm," she looked at the screen closer, "That's funny. There are some Kankrelots heading toward him but a few just disappeared. It looks like he knows how to fight at least. Want to talk to him? Let him know help is on the way?" she handed me the headset.

I put it on, "Hiroki, its Yumi. Go and hide somewhere, I'm coming to get you."

"Hide? No way, sis! This too much fun!" he answered sounding like he was having the time of his life.

"Hiroki do as I say! This is no video game you hear me? You're in danger!"

"Ok, ok, just let me kill one more of these bug things and-"

"HIROKI!"

"Ok! I'm hiding no need to blow out my ear drum!" he said annoyed.

I gave Aelita the headset, "Start up the scanners," I said as I got back in the elevator with the others and hit the button.

"Love you Odd!" she called before the door closed and Odd turned all red smiling.

"If you get any redder you'll turn into a tomato," said Ulrich and we all chuckled.

"Shut up. Like you and Yumi are any different," he grinned and now I blushed.

The complicated door opened and I was first to the scanners. Akiko also got in one and the doors closed.

We heard Aelita's voice, "Transfer Yumi…transfer Akiko…scanner Yumi…scanner Akiko," I was lifted up and wind blew in my face, "Virtualization!"

My eyes closed and I reopened them to see myself floating above the ice sector. Once my legs finished virtualizing, I dropped to the ice and so did Akiko.

"Is that your brother over there? What a cute little ninja outfit!" she pointed her wolf paw at what looked like Hiroki wearing all black hiding behind an ice flow.

He spotted us, "Yumi! I'm over here!" he called waving his arms at me.

"Stay there! Don't move!" I called and threw a fan at a kankrelot heading his way. I missed but then an arrow shot by Akiko hit it right on target and it exploded.

Just then the guys virtualized and landed next to us.

"I'll go deactivate the tower, you guys protect Hiroki," Akiko said taking off on all fours, "Invisiblity!" she yelled and disappeared as she was running.

"Super sprint!" Ulrich zoomed off and sliced through 3 kankrelots and Odd and I ran over to Hiroki.

"He's a ninja and I'm a purple cat," Odd shook his head, "It's just not fair."

"I'll say it isn't. Black is _my _color. Hiroki you are in so much trouble it's not even funny when we go home!" I scolded him.

"But it was an accident! And actually this is your fault. If you'd just told me about all this I wouldn't have gone investigating after I read your diary!" he covered his mouth and I glared at him.

"You what!?"

"I was just trying to find a scoop for Milly!"

"Aw young love," Odd sighed.

"Shut up, Odd," I growled and he chuckled, "Aelita, can you rematerialize him?"

"But I can help! I have these awesome grenade things, and you know how good at throwing I am," he said holding up a small gray ball from his belt.

"Not yet," Aelita said, "Not until that tower is deactivated. Xana has bugged up the program for that too."

"No problem, princess. I think Akiko just deactivated it," Odd said pointing as the tower went from red to white.

"Well that's good. I'll launch the return to the past now," she called, "William is hurt pretty bad."

"What's a return to the past?" Hiroki asked and I grinned.

"I'm not going to bother explaining since you won't remember anyway," I told him.

"Return to the past now," Aelita said as a white bubble engulfed us.

**And that's the end of the first chapter. What did you think? I promise there will be more fluff but not at an overwhelming level like part 1 ;) I'm not posting chapter 2 until I have 3 positive reviews but if it was awful be honest with me so I know what not to do next time. I tried to keep the characters more in character in this story also.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate them all :)**

APOV (Aelita)

Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and I were back in the boys' room as we were the day before. We had been about to go on a double date to the movies. Odd was sitting next to me on his bed holding my hand and I immediately blushed.

"I'm glad that's over. My brother knowing about Lyoko would've been a nightmare," said Yumi who was sitting on Ulrich's bed.

Ulrich chuckled, "Yeah, and thanks to the return in time, we can see a different movie instead of that corny one Odd picked."

"Hey, the preview looked good and how was I supposed to know it would suck?" Odd crossed his arms and we all laughed.

Yumi's cellphone began to ring. Her face frowned when she looked at it who it was.

"It's Hiroki. What could he want if doesn't remember anything?" she asked but she answered it anyway, "What is it, I'm about to go out so it better be important."

Her eyes widened and she covered the mouthpiece and looked at us, "He remembers! How is that possible?"

"Well, since he was scanned he's immune to the returns in time just as we are it seems," I said and Odd stifled a laugh.

"Oh well that's just great," she grumbled, "Listen, Hiroki, you might know about my secret now but you cannot tell Johnny and you will not ever go back to the factory, understand?"

Her eyes widened more and she looked angrier, "You wouldn't dare! Listen I have to go but we'll talk about this when I get home, ok?" Yumi hung up and clenched her fists, "What a pest!"

"What's wrong?" Ulrich asked.

"He wants to be a part of our group, or he's going to tell my parents everything," she grumbled, "But I do not want him in our group. He's too immature and won't take the missions seriously. It'll just be a video game to him. He'll get killed or worse."

"You think he means it?" I asked.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, but either way it's a nightmare for me."

"How about we agree to let him join but as the reserve Lyoko warrior for extreme emergencies only?" I suggested, "He did seem to handle himself pretty good against Xana's monsters."

"It's not a bad idea," agreed Ulrich looking at her.

"No it's a terrible idea!" she grumbled, "I don't want him in our group period!"

"What other choice do we have? We can't risk him telling your parents," Odd said.

Yumi didn't say anything and just sat there with a scowl on her face.

"Chill, Yumi," said Ulrich putting an arm around her, "How about we don't make a decision until the morning. We can vote or something. Let's go see a movie for now, it'll get your mind off it."

She sighed, "Ok, I guess."

Ulrich grinned and stood up taking her hands and pulling her to her feet.

"You guys coming?" he asked looking at Odd and I.

I shook my head, "I should probably call my father. He's probably confused with the return in time. I'm surprised he hasn't called already, and then you and Yumi can have some alone time."

Odd didn't object he just smiled at me. He knew that meant alone time for us too.

"Well, ok, we can double-date next weekend then," said Yumi grinning. She didn't seem saddened that we weren't going and I tried not to laugh.

"Ok, we'll see you guys in the morning then," said Ulrich and then they left. Odd and I were alone at last.

I leaned over immediately and kissed him. My father could wait a few minutes. Odd kissed me back and I sighed. We hadn't gotten to kiss like this in a while and my body heated up and wanted more. I wanted to be closer to him. I tried to crawl in his lap but he lost his balance and fell back on the bed.

He chuckled, "Calm down you animal."

I giggled and kissed him more. He didn't object and his arms wrapped around my back holding me tight. I grasped his hair kissing him fiercely. I was blushing a lot and I couldn't get enough of him. He kissed me back just as passionate and that only made my need for him worse. I tugged on his purple sweatshirt wanting it off. I was still too shy to say the actual words of what I wanted so I just kept tugging hoping he would get the message and kissed him deeper.

"We can't do that here," he whispered as he kissed my neck.

I blushed, "And why not?"

"Too big a risk of getting caught, silly. What if Jim does one of his room checks? You'll just have to wait until Yumi invites us to another sleepover," he said and I gave a defeated sigh, "But that doesn't mean I don't want to," he said in a husky voice that gave me chills and I giggled.

"Get your mind out of the gutter," I teased and gave him a gentle kiss on his nose.

"You're one to talk princess. You're the one who's about to rape me," he teased back and I laughed.

"I would never!" I said and we both laughed before kissing again.

His hand brushed my cheek and he placed soft kisses all over my face.

"I love you," I said smiling.

"I love you too, Aelita. I always will."

"You better," I grinned and he chuckled

Meanwhile:

UPOV

I wondered what I should do to get Yumi's mind off the whole Lyoko-Hiroki situation. I would never tell her but I thought she was over reacting just a little. She liked to act like couldn't stand her little brother at times but I knew better. Her motherly instincts seemed to be brought out whenever he was in any danger. I thought that was sweet of her, but Hiroki is old enough now not to be babied so much. I had no problem with him joining our group except the fact he liked to talk about my relationship with Yumi which always embarrassed us both.

"Maybe I can talk my parents into sending him to military school," she grumbled and I chuckled.

"Lighten up Yumi. All this is probably the coolest thing ever to a 12 year old boy," I said taking her hand. I blushed like I always did when she touched me. We walked down the dim street towards the movie theater.

"I know but it's too dangerous for him. I also don't need him to hang out with us 24/7. That would drive me insane. I get enough of him at home," she complained.

"Let's talk about something else," I suggested.

She sighed, "Ok. How are you? Have you talked to your father since…" she trailed off. This was not a better subject.

"No. How about another subject change," I said not wanting to think about my father.

"Ok. I wonder how Jeremy is doing. I know he was an ass about Aelita and Odd getting together, but he did come around in the end. I don't really miss him, but every once in a while I wonder how he's doing at that school for the gifted you know?"

"Yeah. I wonder that too, but it's probably for the best. I mean he'll never be able to take back that he tried to rape Aelita, no matter how nice he seems," I said.

She nodded, "It was a good thing we took Aelita and Odd's side. They are very cute together don't you think?"

"Yeah," I chuckled, "its fun to give Odd a hard time about him turning from Casanova to Romeo. It's the longest he's ever stayed with one girl."

She laughed, "I'll say. Aelita was telling me the other day how excited she is about their one-year anniversary."

"Ours is coming up too," I said smiling.

She nodded, "Once you see your present I've got for you, you're going to flip out," she grinned and squeezed my hand.

"You're…um…the greatest gift I could ever have," I said blushing. I've never been good at expressing my feelings for Yumi and I hoped I was getting better.

She blushed, "Me too Ulrich. You're everything I could ever want."

Meanwhile:

OPOV

"It's going to be funny if we end up having to let Hiroki into our group. Yumi will have a cow," I laughed and Aelita looked up at me since she was laying on my chest.

"I should probably call my father now," she smiled and sat up. I did too. I was curious what he had to say about Xana's return and everything.

She put her phone to her ear and waited. Then she frowned and hung up.

"He's not answering," she looked at me worried.

I smiled and stood up, "Don't worry princess. He could be sleeping or something. Come on, I'll take you home."

I pulled her to her feet and we left the room. I grinned remembering our first day we walked through school holding hands. The bewildered and disgusted looks that our classmates gave us were hilarious. I remembered Sissi had confronted us about it and demanded to know why we cousins were dating and I just smiled and said, "Just keepin' it in the family!" and she walked away grossed out. I about died of laughter but Aelita made me go tell her the truth. Now no one looked twice at us.

We walked outside and towards the forest and the Hermitage. Aelita lived there now with her dad and I helped them restore it so it wasn't creepy and falling apart. I was glad Aelita now had some sort of a family.

It was getting darker and harder to see. Aelita now clung to my arm. She hated the dark.

"I'm right here," I reassured as we walked through the darkness.

We came to the house and I expected to see lights on in the windows, but the house was dark. I felt her tense up more.

"Now I'm really worried," she said and I patted her hand.

"Calm down. He might have just decided to go to bed early," I said trying to keep her calm, but I could already sense something was wrong. I didn't know if this was Xana's doing or not but the front door was wide open.

"Wait here while I have a look inside," I told her but she didn't let go of me.

"No way. I'm scared and I want to stay with you please," she insisted.

I nodded but motioned for her to stay behind me. I walked cautiously through the front door, and my hand searched the wall for a light switch. I found one and the living room was lit up. There was a lap top on the coffee table but everything else looked normal.

"Franz!" I called. There was no answer. I wandered through every room flipping on lights and not seeing anything out of the ordinary or her dad. Aelita followed right behind me holding my hand tight like a scared child.

"Oh Odd, where is he?" she asked with hysteria in her voice.

"Don't worry, maybe he's just not home. Try his cell again," I told her and she did with shaking hands. I stroked her cheek with my thumb hoping to calm her a bit.

Her eyes widened when we heard a cellphone in the living room. We followed the sound and his cell phone was ringing on the floor under the coffee table.

Aelita hung up and whispered, "No, oh please no." I looked back at her and she looked as if she'd crumple to the floor.

"Don't cry princess. I hate it when your sad," I said taking her hand again, "Maybe he's at the factory checking things out and was in such a hurry he forgot his phone and forgot the shut the door."

She looked at the laptop on the table, "I'm going to see what the last thing he was looking at was," she said heading toward the couch and tugged me along with her. She opened it up after we sat down and she gasped.

"It is Xana! Look!" she pointed and I looked at the Xana symbol taking up the whole screen.

"That possessed gardener must have just been a distraction from what his real attack was," I said, "your father."

"We have to go to the factory right now!" she stood up and ran for the door and I followed her.

She headed for the passage around the side of her house that led to the sewers. That door was wide open as well.

"Oh god!" she said and she ran faster down the weird hallway. I actually had trouble keeping up with her. We grabbed our skateboards and wasted no time. She was going really fast on hers and I was worried she'd crash if she didn't slow down.

"Hey slow down before you hurt yourself!" I called behind her.

"No time! He's in trouble!" she said and kicked the ground more. I caught up to her and we came to the end of the tunnel. I skidded to a stop and so did she nearly losing her balance and my eyes widened, but she didn't fall, and jumped on the ladder ignoring her fear of heights completely. She climbed quickly up and I struggled to keep up with her.

She ran full speed across the bridge and leapt onto a rope. I did the same and we both swung down to the elevator. When we got inside I was out of breath and she jiggled the button trying to hurry it down.

"Aelita," I panted, "Please calm down. Stressing out isn't going to help anything."

"I know but I can't help it. He's all the family I have left, Odd," she looked at me with sad but still beautiful emerald eyes.

"Well no matter what happens you will always have me," I said taking her hands.

"I know," she smiled weakly.

The elevator opened and Aelita ran for the computer. She sat in the huge swivel chair and began searching for something that might tell us what happened.

I strolled up behind her and looked too, but I didn't understand anything. I rubbed her shoulders hoping to relax her.

"Oh no! This was just what I was afraid of!" she wailed and I could hear the tears in her voice, "Xana distracted us and he must've possessed my father. Sometime tonight he virtualized himself and..and," she was crying more now.

"What? What happened?"

"This data shows he was eliminated," she put her face in her hands, "And he didn't rematerialize!"

**Cliffhanger! Lol I know it was mean to kill off Franz Hopper but with him around there would be no need for Jeremy or the Lyoko warriors and now Odd has to deal with traumatized Aelita and it will give me a chance to show how much he cares for her :3 and 3 more reviews for the next chapter plzzzz :) also I could really use some plot suggestions and I promise the next chapter will be longer**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

APOV

I awoke in Odd and Ulrich's room, laying on Odd's chest. My eyes felt heavy and tired still and I didn't even remember us coming back or going to bed. I normally would be happy waking up like this in my boyfriend's arms and give Odd a good-morning kiss to start the day, but not today. I just felt numb.

My father was gone. Forever. Just the thought seemed too horrible to comprehend. My eyes burned and I squeezed them shut to fight to tears.

I'd thought Odd was asleep but I felt him hold me tighter and his lips gently press against my forehead.

"What…how did I get here?" I croaked out. My voice sounded hoarse.

He let out a sigh, sounding relieved, "Good you're talking again, you scared the hell out of me last night after you found out. You wouldn't talk to me, or anyone else, you just sobbed and then you went into a catatonic state, like a zombie. So I brought you here. I didn't want you to be alone in your condition and I've been up all night watching over you. You finally fell asleep a few hours ago."

I looked up at him shocked, "You shouldn't have done that. You must be exhausted, I'm sorry I worried you like that…I don't even remember any of that…you need to sleep. I'll cover for you in our classes, tell them you're not feeling well."

He frowned, "_You _are the one in no condition to go to class. Why don't we both just ditch?"

I shook my head, "I need to go. It's a distraction. I can't just lay here and think about…" I couldn't even finish.

He kissed my forehead again, "I understand princess. We'll go if you that's what you want, but you're not getting rid of me that easily," he rubbed my back and despite his words he yawned.

Poor Odd. He was dead tired and it was all my fault, yet he still refused to let me be alone. He was always putting me before himself, and if possible I fell in love with him even more. For a few moments the numbness was gone and I repositioned myself so I could kiss him.

When his lips met mine, everything felt back to normal. Everything felt ok. I knew then that he was the key to getting through this unbearable grief. I grasped his hair not wanting to lose this feeling. He was surprised by my enthusiasm in a time like this, but he kissed me back just as passionate and I automatically blushed. He hugged me tight to him, not too tight, but tight enough to feel comforted. Every time images of my father tried to get into my mind, I kissed him harder to blur them out. I unconsciously slid my hands under his shirt as he slowly got more carried away and kissed my neck.

He pulled back after few seconds, and the numbness returned. I studied his face and I figured he stopped because of his lack of self-control since he was red-faced and his heart was pounding.

"We…shouldn't uh…we have to get ready for class," he said and I scooted off of him sadly.

We sat up and he kissed my cheek. I sighed and threw my arms around him. I really needed a hug. He hugged me back happily before yawning again.

"I really think you should stay here and get some sleep," I protested even though I wanted him with me.

"I'm fine, Aelita. I could go for another 12 hours!" he grinned and I just shook my head.

I motioned my hand towards Ulrich's empty bed, "Where's Ulrich?"

"He stayed over at Yumi's. They'll be in class though. You should go take a shower. It'll relax you," he told me.

I nodded and headed for the door. A shower did sound nice.

"What about…my father's absence at school? He is a teacher here," I said looking back at him.

"It's taken care of. Don't worry," he assured and half-smiled before handing me a towel.

"Ok," I said not bothering to ask how. With the supercomputer anything was possible, "I'll see you at breakfast," I opened the door, "I love you."

"Love you too. Don't be too long. You shouldn't be alone right now," he said looking concerned.

"I'm ok," I assured him even though I wasn't sure and left the room.

I headed for the girl's showers staring at the floor. Since I was by myself it was impossible _not _to think about my father. I needed to make this as quick as possible and get back to Odd before I broke down again. I couldn't risk that happening in front of teachers and other kids here. I walked faster.

I didn't see Sissi walking in the opposite direction and I bumped into her.

"Hey! Watch where you're walking you weirdo!" she growled, "Oh and by the way, your father had the nerve to give me an "F" on my last test. Did you tell him to do that just 'cause you don't like me?"

My stomach tightened and I balled my fists. I was really not in the mood for this.

"No," I whispered my voice shaking with both anger and sadness.

"Well you can tell him _my _father will have him fired if it happens again. You tell him that Sissi Delmas is a smart girl and it's his stupid tests that are the problem. You tell him that my father can make your father disappear from this school. You tell him-" she pointed her accusing finger at me and that's when I lost it.

"Shut up! Shut up!" I screamed my anger reaching my breaking point and the tears were also coming. I threw my hands out and pushed her back.

Sissi also screamed and I was shocked to see through my blurred vision she had flown back, farther than my push should have done. She was on her back about 5 feet in front of me, glowing pink and had small pink lightning bolts surrounding her body. After a second the glowing stopped and she just groaned not getting up.

I gasped and ran over to her. It looked like…I had fired an energy field like on Lyoko but that was impossible wasn't it?

"Oh god! Sissi! Are you ok?" I pulled her up into a sitting position.

Her eyes flew open and she gazed at me with fear, "Please…I'm sorry. J-Just stay away from me, please don't hurt me!" she scooted back quickly and got to her feet.

"I didn't mean to…I mean I don't…know what happened!" I was freaking out. What if she told people about this? The other kids would make fun of her for sure and think she was nuts but still…it was the principal's daughter.

"Leave me alone p-please. I promise I'll never bother you again!" she cried before running away.

"Sissi, wait!" I called but she was already gone. At least there was no one else around to see what happened.

I stared down at my hands in shock. How could I have Lyoko powers on Earth? Something was wrong, very wrong. I turned and ran back to Odd's room.

I threw open the door and he looked startled at me, "Something wrong?"

"I ran into Sissi…she wouldn't leave me alone and I snapped at her," I said not even knowing how to put it.

He smirked, "And? Serves her right anyway. She's a brat."

"No I lost my temper…I pushed her and I think I fired an energy field at her!" I blurted out.

"What?" he looked confused now, "You mean like your energy fields from Lyoko?"

"Yes!" my eyes were wide.

"Are you sure?" he raised his eyebrow.

"Yes! I'm positive! She flew back from the blast and now she's terrified of me. I could've killed her! We've got to launch a return in time so it never happened and run a scan on me to see what's wrong. She might tell people!"

Odd chuckled, "I doubt it, they'll think she's crazy."

"Well still. I don't want to take the chance. Are _you _having the same problem? Have you accidentally fired any laser arrows?" I asked and he grinned.

"Not that I know of," he chuckled, "But we can go see if the others have done anything strange," he walked over to me and took my hand.

Despite my blush I pulled it away, "I don't want to risk hurting you too."

He rolled his eyes, "I'll take my chances," he took it again and this time I let him keep it there. I liked holding his hand too much to abstain from doing it. Especially in a time like this.

We left the room and walked towards our first class which was P.E. I disliked the class since I was no star athlete, but it was better than lying around thinking of my father.

On our way to the gym, I saw Sissi who once she saw me looked fearful and disappeared into the girls' bathroom. Odd noticed this too.

"Well at least now I have a Sissi repellant," he joked but I didn't laugh.

"I feel really awful about it," I sighed.

"Relax. In a little while it'll be like it never happened," he assured and before we got to the gym, Ulrich and Yumi came up to us.

"Morning, Aelita, how you feeling?" Yumi asked and Ulrich just stayed silent staring at me. I felt embarrassed. I must have freaked them all out last night.

"I've been better," I answered honestly and they both visibly relaxed.

"That's good. You had us all worried. You know if you don't want to stay at home by yourself, you can stay with me for a while…if you want," Yumi offered.

I nodded, "I think I will. Thanks," I tried to smile at her. Memories of my father tried to weave their way back into my mind and I squeezed Odd's hand.

"We're going back to the factory sometime today. Aelita just fired an energy field at Sissi by accident so we have to do a return in time," said Odd.

"She _what_?" Yumi's eyes widened and Ulrich just laughed.

"But…how is that possible?" she asked, "Is she alright?"

"We don't know, but she's fine just scared to death of Aelita now," Odd chuckled.

"If that really happened, that must have been a sight! I wish I could've seen it," Ulrich chuckled and Yumi elbowed him.

"It's not funny, Ulrich. She could've really hurt her, and if we are all effected to by whatever this is, we've got to be extra careful too," Yumi said.

"Ok, ok." Ulrich said suppressing a grin.

I opened the gym door and we all walked in. It was noisy, full of kids and we headed for the locker rooms to go change. The numbness returned as soon as I let go of Odd's hand. I wondered how I would cope in the classes I didn't have with him.

In the girls' locker room, Sissi changed quickly at the sight of me before bolting out the door. Yumi put a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, Aelita. It was an accident."

I sighed. What else could possibly go wrong today? It seemed like my life had utterly fallen apart in the span of just 48 hours. I was so deep in thought about everything, I didn't notice I put my shirt on backwards. I quickly fixed it and followed Yumi back into the gym.

I ran back over to Odd and grabbed his hand again and Yumi went to stand by Ulrich.

"Attention class. We have a new student today. Or actually not really new, a returning student. Everyone give a warm welcome to Jeremy Belpois and get ready for a game of dodgeball," Jim bellowed and I froze. This couldn't be happening.

There Jeremy was standing to the side of him. I hadn't seen him in a year. He looked the same except for being a little taller. He smiled at me and I could only just stare. I didn't know what to think. I'd be lying to myself if I said I hadn't missed him. I'd never tell Odd that, but I had missed him as my friend who brought me into this world and I never even got the chance to say goodbye to. However he had also hurt me in several unforgivable ways which was the reason he'd gone away in the first place. It was a good thing he was gone and now he's back. What do I do?

"No way," I heard Ulrich mutter and Yumi and Odd just stared as I did. Or actually more like glared.

"Why would he come back?" Odd turned to Yumi and she shrugged.

"I have no idea. How should I know?"

"I don't want him here. I don't want him anywhere near Aelita," Odd sounded angry. Was he afraid I would choose him? Was he jealous? Or maybe he was just trying to protect me.

"Let's just see what he has to say and why he's come back. I'm sure he's given up on getting Aelita anyway, so there's no need to be jealous," said Ulrich and I felt him tense up.

"I'm not jealous," he growled and I squeezed his hand to remind him I was standing right here.

He looked at me and I smiled reminding him he had my heart forever.

"Please don't be 'hostile-Odd' right now. I really need you to be 'happy-Odd' to keep me from falling apart today," I said and leaned up pressing my lips against his cheek, "Ok?"

He nodded grinning with red cheeks, "Sure thing, princess."

Sissi and Mathias started picking teams and Jeremy walked over to us. We all just stared at him in disbelief.

"Hi," he said somewhat awkwardly, "It's been a while." No one said anything and he cleared his throat, "I know you're probably wondering why I came back, but now isn't really the time or place to discuss it. I have a lot to tell you."

"Did the school for gifted children not work out or something?" Yumi finally asked with a sneer on her face.

He frowned, "I'm here because Xana has returned and I noticed what happened last night on my lap top. I never quit monitoring the supercomputer from my own, just in case something bad ever happened."

I cringed at the mention of my father's death and Odd rubbed my hand with his thumb soothing me.

"And that's not all. I'll tell all of you the rest after class, if you care to hear it," Jeremy glanced at me then Yumi.

"We'll hear it," Ulrich spoke up before Sissi called his name and he had to go stand behind her. Yumi made a face then Mathias called her name and she left also.

I felt uneasy being with both Jeremy and Odd considering all that had happened. I hoped they wouldn't fight. They shouldn't fight. There was no love triangle, it was just me and Odd now.

"I must admit, you both…really look great together," Jeremy said with a smile and I couldn't tell if he meant it or not.

"If you think sucking up will make up for all the crap that you-" Odd started.

"I don't," Jeremy stared at him, "But right now we need to put all of that behind us for now work together like we used to. Xana is back and stronger than ever, and it's going to take all of us," he glanced at me, "to defeat him for good without Hopper's help."

I stared at the floor at my father's name. _Keep it together, Aelita. Don't cry right now, you can cry later._

"I'll put it behind me for now," Odd said in a hard voice, "But if you dare to hurt Aelita in any way the truce is over, and you _will _be sorry."

As much as I loved how protective he was, I felt a shiver of fear for Jeremy at the sincerity of his words.

"I'll keep that in mind," Jeremy said sourly, "But I really don't want any trouble. As hard as it is to believe I am _ok _with you two being together. I'm over Aelita completely; I'll find someone else someday."

Once again I couldn't tell if he was telling the truth. I felt Odd tense up and I was a little relieved when Mathias called on Odd. You could cut the tension with a knife. He reluctantly let my hand go and the numbness returned. He gave me a cute crooked smile before running to stand behind Mathias and the others.

Jeremy stood by me scratching his head, feeling awkward probably. So did I.

After a few moments of silence and watching the teams grow in size, he cleared his throat and I finally looked at him.

"Are we going to continue not talking? That will be difficult if we have to work together to fight Xana again," he said softly and I turned on him.

"Not talking is fine by me! You don't get to act like _I'm _the one who caused all of this. You pummeled our friendship, then you left without saying goodbye. What did you expect? A warm, happy welcome back from me?!" I fumed. My emotional state right now had my temper flaring up more than usual.

"I know, I know," he held his hands up defensively, "It was all my fault, and I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye. I didn't think you wanted me to. Also I'm sorry about your father, I-"

"Stop bringing him up!" I covered my ears but it still didn't stop the pain.

"Everything's going to be alright, Aelita. Just wait until you hear what I have to tell you," he said.

"Everything will _not_ be alright. I have no one! No family left!" I couldn't stop the tears now and I looked away so he wouldn't see me lose it. Where was Odd? I needed him right now.

"Yes you do," Jeremy said softly and I stared at him. He grinned at me and pushed his glasses more on his face and said, "You have a sister."

**Dun Dun Dun! :P 3 reviews and I'll update sooner. Sorry this one took so long**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

APOV

"What?" I gasped.

"Aelita," Mathias waved for me to come over but my feet felt rooted to the floor. Was he telling the truth? I had a sister? But that didn't make any sense! My father surely would've told me something that important.

"We'll talk more about this after class ok?" Jeremy whispered and I managed to snap out of my daze and head over to my team.

I stood by Odd and we watched one by one the remaining kids get called to each team until Jeremy was left and he had to be on Sissi's team. Of course no one wanted him since he wasn't much of an athlete.

Then we took different sides of the gym and the game began, but I wasn't really there. My mind was elsewhere. If what Jeremy said was true I wasn't alone after all. I could still have some sort of a family. A broken family was better than no family at all. I dodged the balls, and didn't bother really playing and watched the others. Odd, Ulrich, Yumi and I were great at dodging due to our experience dodging Xana's monsters' lasers. The other students gasped in awe at their graceful twirls and backflips.

Jeremy was out of game quickly of course and leaned against the back wall of the gym impatiently waiting for gym to be over. It seemed almost like old times. Almost.

Finally it was over, our team winning and the bell rang. I was relieved and eager to find out more from Jeremy.

In the locker rooms I changed even quicker than before and so did Yumi.

"How can we even trust him?" Yumi asked me with a frown.

"I…don't know," I answered not sure myself. However I'd have no choice if I really did have a sister.

We left the locker rooms and Odd waited for me with a happy grin on his face, "Hello!"

I smiled and took his hand feeling the color rise in my cheeks and numbness go away. We stood there and waited for Ulrich and Jeremy to come out.

"So…what did Einstein say after I left?" Odd nudged me playfully.

I looked at him, "He told me I have a sister."

"A sister?!" Both Odd and Yumi exclaimed at the same time.

"What? Who? Where?" Yumi asked and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know. He said he'd tell us everything after class," I said and Odd yawned.

"You're bound to collapse before the day is over," I said concerned.

"Only you with all that's happened these last few days would still be worried about my sleep," he chuckled and kissed my forehead, "It'll be great if you have a sister, Aelita."

"Yeah, that is if she's nothing like Hiroki," Yumi scoffed, "Sometimes I wish I was an only child."

"You think you have it bad? Try dealing with 5 sisters!" Odd told her.

"No matter what she's like, I want to meet her," I said staring impatiently at the boys' locker room door.

"Sure you do. So do we," Yumi said with a smile.

Finally Ulrich and Jeremy came out and they came towards us. Jeremy's hair was wet he must have showered even though he hadn't worked up any sweat at all. They were talking back and forth as if it was old times and Yumi crossed her arms angrily.

"Tell me everything. How is it possible I have a sister?" I asked Jeremy when they came up to us.

"It's actually not that much of a complicated story," he smiled, "You see, when your mother disappeared, neither she nor your father new she was pregnant again. Whoever took your mother weren't interested in the baby, so after she had her she was put into foster care. She is a year younger than you and is just as intelligent as you and I are. She was going to school at my school, the school for the gifted. She looked a lot like you and after we became friends and she told me she never knew her parents, I became curious and hacked into some records and she truly is your little sister. I haven't told her yet. Her name is Alice."

We all just stared at him taking all of this in. Especially me. Odd nudged me and snapped me out of my daze.

"So…my father never even knew she existed?"

"No," he shook his head, "And all of this is going to sound crazy to her so I'll need you to help me explain all of this to her."

I nodded. She needed to know the truth just in case Xana targeted her too. I hadn't even met her yet and I already felt a need to protect her. All we had were each other yet neither one of us knew the other existed until now. How crazy was that?

"You're serious?" Ulrich asked with a surprised look since he hadn't known.

"Yep," Jeremy grinned before looking back at me, "You could meet her tomorrow if you like. I could have my dad drive us up there then bring us back."

Odd's hand tensed up in mine. "I erm…couldn't just drop everything and go. It would have to wait until Saturday," I said, "Besides, there's something wrong with me. Xana's doing or something, but I can use my energy fields here on Earth. Until that's fixed I don't want to risk hurting her."

He frowned, "Aelita, the longer you wait to more risk there is of Xana attacking her, and what do you mean you can use your energy fields? That's impossible."

"It's true," said Odd, "She hit Sissi with one this morning." I cringed at the reminder of that and Ulrich chuckled.

Jeremy raised an eyebrow, "Then later we'll go to the factory and scan you to see if anything is abnormal."

"Ok good," Yumi began to walk away, "We have to go or we're gonna be late. Coming Ulrich?"

"Yeah, see you guys later," Ulrich followed her out of the gym.

Jeremy headed for the door, "Meet me at the factory after lunch ok?" he said and then he was gone too.

Odd and I were alone. Our eyes met and the color rose in my cheeks.

"You weren't too thrilled at the idea of me going with Jeremy were you?" I asked with a slight smile.

He looked down, "Not really, but I'll get over it. I know it's important; you should meet your sister. I just don't really trust him with you, that's all."

"Maybe you can come with me," I suggested, "I really don't want to go without you. When I'm not with you, the pain of losing my father is worse, but you make me feel better," I blushed again and he smiled.

"If I didn't, I wouldn't be a very good boyfriend would I?" he grinned and pulled me into a hug, "I'll stand by you through the thick and thin, princess. Always."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he leaned down and kissed my lips softly. It was gentle, but it still set me on fire. He attempted to pull back after one kiss but I wasn't having that. My hands were in his hair clutching him to me and I kissed him again. He moaned softly and pulled me closer against him. I savored this feeling. We kept going on like that for what felt like a long time, but yet not long enough for either of us. He rubbed my back and we finally had to pull apart to breathe.

We rested our foreheads together while we caught our breath.

"Keep that up and we'll be late," I said and he chuckled before kissing my forehead. Then the late bell rang and we hurried to our next class.

Meanwhile:

JPOV (Jeremy)

Everyone stared with curiosity at me as I walked through Kadic Academy once again. Probably wondering why I'd pass up going to a fancy brainiac school. It actually wasn't as fun at all as I thought it would be. Almost all of the "gifted" children were know-it-alls even worse than me. Although things did get better after I met Alice.

At first I was drawn to her because she resembled Aelita so much. I wasn't quite over her yet. But then after getting to know Alice she was actually a little different from Aelita. For example she hated pink and had died her hair so it wouldn't be pink, (magenta). However she still looked as lovely as Aelita. She also was quieter and reserved and not as head-strong as Aelita had been sometimes.

Anyway we had become very close during my time at that school. I'd even go far enough to say we were best friends. I also think she likes me for me which was a nice thought since my former friends were probably only friends because we had to fight Xana together.

I think Ulrich missed me a little and possibly Aelita too, but Yumi, Odd, and probably William and that other girl will hate the fact I'm here again. However Lyoko, Xana, and that supercomputer would always be connected to me. I couldn't run from that. I need to get on the group's good side again.

I also needed to get Alice here with me. I already missed her terribly. It was weird. We were friends nothing more yet I wanted her with me and worried about her safety. Maybe it was because she my first true friend. I didn't want to lose her.

I had to sit beside William in my next class. He glared at me and pretty much ignored me at first. I wasn't surprised. He started paying attention after I told him why I was here and when I asked how he and Akiko were doing as friendly small talk he got all quiet again and said, "It's complicated," whatever that means. Relationships are always complicated I suppose.

My thoughts drifted through the class to Odd and Aelita. I can't say I'm shocked they're still together. I'll never understand really why she'd rather have Odd than me but I was over it. She seemed really happy with him despite her depression right now from the death of her father. I blamed myself a little for that. If I had never run away from my problems maybe I could've prevented it. Now Aelita and Alice would be orphans forever.

I decided I was going to call Alice right now. I just wanted to apologize for my sudden leaving. She was probably mad at me even though I had left her a note. I excused myself from class and walked into the nearby woods with my cell in my hand.

I dialed and she answered after the first ring, "Jeremy, where are you?" her soft voice asked.

"It's a long story," I sighed, "But I'm coming back to visit very soon."

"You could've said a real goodbye to me if you were planning on switching schools instead of leaving me a dumb note," she grumbled.

"I know. But it was very short notice and I'm not so good with goodbyes. I'm sorry," I scratched the back of my head.

She sighed, "You're forgiven, as long as you come back."

I smiled, "I will. You should switch to my school too. It's not as boring as over there, and the intelligence is average. We'd be the smartest kids in school," I chuckled.

"Great," she said sarcastically, "To be labeled a new kid and a nerd sounds very tempting, but I think I'll pass. You come back here."

I looked down, "I can't.

"Why not?" she asked.

"There are things that I have to take care of," I said glancing at the manhole cover that led to the sewers.

"Is it because that girl you liked wants you back?" there was an edge in her voice. I had told her all about my drama with Aelita and Odd but left out Lyoko and the supercomputer and the dumb things I had done out of jealousy. Maybe that was a mistake.

"Of course not. She's still with Odd and I wouldn't switch schools for something like _that_." I answered.

"Then why did you go?" her voice was soft again.

_To save the world. _"To visit my friends." That was a terrible lie.

"You told me you had lost all of your friends there," she said, "Jeremy, tell me what's really going on."

"Nothing. I just hated leaving them on bad terms. I just want to patch things up with them that's all," I said. _It was partly true._ "I missed them."

"Well, I understand that, but I'm your friend too aren't I? Don't you miss me?" she asked.

"Yes," I admitted feeling my cheeks warm up.

She giggled, "Good. I miss you too. I gotta go now. My next class is about to start, but I'm glad you called."

"Me too," I said dumbly and she giggled again.

"Call me later ok? Bye Jeremy," she said.

"Bye, Alice. I will call you soon," I promised before I hung up. I didn't want to call her again really. I wanted to see her, but it would have to wait until Saturday. Her meeting Aelita would be very interesting.

APOV

Odd and I were in our fourth class and he held my hand under the table. I listened to Mrs. Hertz's lecture but poor Odd was about ready to pass out. His head lay on the table and in no time he was asleep. I stroked his hair.

After being yelled at he woke up and stayed up for the rest of the period with droopy eyes.

"You can't go through the rest of the day like this," I whispered to him and he smiled at me.

"I can and I will for you, Aelita," he whispered back.

I blushed and just shook my head at him.

After class we headed to the factory. We met up with Akiko and William in the sewers. Odd and I felt a little awkward around them since they were fighting again. Akiko was always denying her feelings for William even though it was obvious to us she liked him, and William is always persistent when it comes to girls.

"Will you just stop? We're friends and that's all, William," she snapped as we skated through the sewers.

"Why can't you just admit you feel something for me?" William demanded, "What are you so afraid of?"

"NOTHING! Just drop it, will you?"

"Hey, settle this later ok?" Odd snapped at them as we came to the ladder.

They both became quiet but still glared at each other here and there. We came to the bridge and I hesitated when we came to the ropes. The last time I was here I found out my father was dead and the reminder made me cringe. William and Akiko swung down to the elevator and Odd nudged me.

"Problem, princess?"

I swallowed and shook my head, "It's just…"

"I know," he put a hand up, "You don't have to say it. We don't have to stay long." He kissed my cheek making me blush fiercely.

"Ok," I smiled slightly before jumping onto a rope. Odd followed after me and we landed in front of elevator.

"About time love-birds," Akiko hit the button as we came in and William crossed his arms.

"We are love-birds too," he muttered and she gave him a dirty look.

"I wonder where Yumi and Ulrich are," I said changing the subject.

"Maybe they couldn't get out of class," Odd shrugged.

The door opened and we gazed into the computer lab. Jeremy was sitting in the chair typing and it seemed all too familiar.

"Head for a scanner, Aelita. It will only take a few seconds," Jeremy said glancing at me then back to the screen.

Odd walked out of the elevator with William and Akiko.

"See you in a second, princess," Odd winked at me and I hit the button. I wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. Not just because it was difficult to be here, but so Odd could finally get some sleep.

The elevator opened again and I got into a scanner. The doors closed and I was lifted up then set back down instead of being virtualized. The doors opened again.

"Ok, Aelita. I got what I need. You can come back up now," said Jeremy's voice and I headed to the ladder.

I climbed back up into the lab and they were all clustered around the screen to see what's wrong with me. I walked up behind them nervously.

"Well? What did you find?" I asked.

"Looks like Xana implanted a bug the last time you were virtualized, but I fixed it. His bug was poorly made and you shouldn't have any problems now," said Jeremy typing some more, "I guess he was hoping you'd accidently attack one of us instead of Sissi," he chuckled, "But you are fine now."

"Thank god," I felt relieved.

"I'll launch a return to the past if you want, but I don't think it's necessary," Jeremy said.

"I'd rather you did. Just to be on the safe side. Just to this morning would be fine," I said glancing at Odd who was yawing again.

"Ok," he typed some more, "Return to the past now."

We were enveloped in a bubble of white and I was back in Odd's room laying on him. I smiled and blushed.

"Great. Now we have to go to class all over again," he groaned putting an am over his eyes.

"Oh no we don't. I just want to stay right here," I told him and he peeked at me.

"Are you sure?" he asked, "I thought you didn't-"

"I changed my mind," I snuggled more against him, "Just stay here and sleep with me."

"Ok," he kissed my forehead. It took him five minutes before he was snoring softly and I smiled. I loved Odd so much. What would I do without him?

**Thank you for the reviews hoped you liked this chapter keep the reviews coming! :)**

.


End file.
